


Game of the Outcasts

by RulerOfThePandas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Karkat Vantas, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Violence?, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Light Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eridan Ampora, if that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfThePandas/pseuds/RulerOfThePandas
Summary: Eridan Ampora has been through a lot that's left him quite a bit broken. Admitting that he has a crush to his best friend is one thing, admitting it to his face is another. Karkat Vantas is stuck with nary a chance of escape. With a helping hand, will he escape? Is there a chance? And what about love? EriKar. Human!stuck AU. Cussing.This was originally written at the tail-end of 2015 on FanFiction. I've decided to move it here and continue it here.





	1. Help For The Prince of Hope

You walk with your head down, ashamed. Not that anyone would care why you were ashamed. But you try to walk faster to the exit, fearing that someone might ask.

"Eri-berry? What's with the fast pace?" You jump, stop, and turn to face the person who questioned you. You were so intent on leaving that you didn't hear their footsteps fall in line with yours.

"Jesus Christ, Xan! Scare a man half t' death w-why don't ya." You silently curse. Damn, you thought you had your stutter under control. Xan, to your displeasure, looks amused.

"Eri-berry, you were pretty far off in ya own world. Wanna talk 'bout it on the drive t' my place?" Xan offers, to which you hastily nod and drag them out of the school and towards their orange Volkswagen Bug. Why orange, Xan will never tell.

Xan chuckles, unlocks the doors and you both quickly get in and buckle up. As Xan starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, they shoot you a glance.

"You've been pretty out of it all day. What's up, buttercup?" You grimace slightly.

"W-well, I... I don't know how t' explain it, but I kinda like... Kar." You sit there, uncomfortable. Xan gives a hum of understanding and you feel the car slow and turn right. The car travels some distance, silence between the two of you, before stopping fully.

You look up at Xan as they put the car in park. Only then do you realize that you are not at their place, but in the parking lot of the park near their place.

"So," You look to Xan. "You mean to tell me that you feel romantic feelings for crabby-Kat?" Xan doesn't sound mad, just unsure. That's a good sign.

"Yeah..." Xan nods and goes silent, staring out the windshield. You examine your friend. Xan has always had a unique fashion sense. Blacks, blues, reds, greens, purples, and oranges colour their attire. Short sleeved shirts over sweaters. Jeans, baggy or skinny. Blue and red tennis shoes. Colourful socks. Short, red hair, and five piercings in each ear. So many times you heard bad things about Xan from the jealous girls.

"... How do you put up with the bad that comes from people?" You ask for what seems like the billionth time. Xan starts at the sudden question, before chuckling.

"I just ignore them, Eri-berry. The only opinion of yourself that matters is yours. No one has the right to tell you how to live, what to wear, or who to love." You nod. "Alexandria takes no shit. And you shouldn't either, kay?" She smiles at you and you smile back.

"Yeah." She reaches over and ruffles your hair.

"So, Karkat, huh?" You look away, shame colouring your face. "It's not bad that you like him. He broke up with Dave last week. Said he couldn't handle the "douche" mooning over Bunbert." She makes her words sound casual.

"Yeah, heard that from Rose. But that's not the problem." You can feel her confused and inquisitive stare. "I want to talk to him more, but Vris and Sol hang around him." You hear Xan inhale sharply at that.

"I see. You want to get closer, but tormentors are always near. And you can only talk about so much online... Fuck." You nod.

"I... I just don't knoww wwhat t' do... It's... really frustratin' an' shit." There goes your stutter again. Your friend nods, frowning.

Suddenly, there's a tap at her window, startling the both of you. Alexandria rolls down her window, neither of you recognizing the person at first.

"Hi. Yeah. I just came to tell you that your right tail light was out and that some of the mothers allowing their wild beast-spawns to run around are really concerned since you parked here a good half-hour ago and no one has decided to exit the car." You could recognize that slightly raspy voice anywhere. "Also, your tinted windows don't do much to lessen the suspicion."

"I thought there was something wrong with my taillights. Thanks and sorry about the mothers, crabby-Kat." No. Alexandria. Please. Stop. You don't know what is worse. Your crush being right there or Alexandria calling him "crabby-Kat."

"Oh, my fucking rom-com. Just. Can you not call me that? I thought we talked about this. You don't call me that and-" Karkat stopped mid-sentence and just stared at you, as if just noticing you were there. Granted, he was kinda focused on the driver of the car. "Uh... Hi. Eridan."

Your face erupts in a near-violet blush, as you try to stammer out a response. Your cut short, however, as you see Sollux Captor walk up behind him.

"KK. The fuck i'th taking th'o long?" Sol's lisp makes you shrink into your seat. You weren't always like this.

"The driver barely knows English, asswipe. Their passenger was translating most of what I said to them. Shit. I'll be over there in a minute. I need to make sure they have the correct directions this time." You couldn't see Sol, because Karkat blocked the car window to shield his sight of the two of you, but you heard him sigh and the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Ce fut un peu amusant." Karkat turned to face the both of you, looking confused. You would have been too if you just remembered that Alexandria knows over twenty languages.

"She said, that was slightly amusing." You translate. Thank the Sufferer you learned French. Karkat's face scrunches up in slight annoyance and holds up a hand.

"Right. I don't want to know. You better hightail it out of here and drive a different car to school tomorrow. I want it to be a couple days before those idiots figure out that I was talking to you. You know how they get." You watch as Alexandria smiles softly, sadly, and waves, giving no verbal response. He nods and gives you one last look, before turning to walk to his friends.

Alexandria rolls up her window and let's out a sigh. Sometimes you forget what she threw away to help you.

"... I'm sorry." Your apology is quiet, when she pulls out from the parking spot.

"Huh?" She looked confused for all of a second, then scoffs playfully. "You have nothing to apologize for. I got out of that bad situation when I could. I didn't quite approve of the things they said and did."

You remain silent and watch the scenery pass by the window. Just a little farther and you'll feel safe again.

**~Time and Space Warp: Twenty minutes later, at Alexandria's house.~**

"... Karkat never hated you. Was frustrated with some of the things you did, but that's just him being him. He swore me to secrecy, so be lucky I-" Alexandria was cut off by the ringing of her phone. You watch as she growls slightly and answers it.

"Hello. Sex Toy Emporium, where your fantasies are just one step away. How may I help you?" If you strained your ear enough, you could hear the faint sound of someone cussing up a storm before it's cut short by the speaker. Eventually, (five seconds later) Alexandria pulls the phone away from her ear and stared at it, confused.

"Who was that and what'd they say?" She directs her gaze to you, her expression melting into one of amusement.

"You'll see who and they just said they're coming over." You nod, confused but also a bit nervous. A nap sounds nice right now.

"Right. I'm going to go take a nap in your room, kay?" She nods and you head into her room, forgoing the chance to finally look around and immediately falling face first onto her bed. Sighing, you arrange yourself into a more comfortable sleeping position and close your eyes, letting sleep take you far from reality.

**~Time Jump to After the Nap.~**

"He's right through here. Though, he's taking a nap, so it's best to not disturb him."

"No. I thought it would be a brilliant idea to bother him." Too late, you think as you roll over to drown out the talking.

"Hey, there's no need for the sass!" Cod. Can't they just take their conversation elsewhere?

All is silent before you hear a "... You're right. Sorry. You didn't have to let me be here." You hear the slight shifting of feet.

"Hey... I was just teasing. Let's go back to the kitchen." You hear the voices fade and you move to sit at the edge of the bed. You search for your glasses. It was a terrible idea to take a nap before taking them off. After a bit of searching, you find them and place them on your face, the room becoming more clear. Unlike your eyes, your mind was still a bit foggy from sleep. Shaking your head a smidge, you move to get up and walk to the door.

Before walking out of the room, you remember your dream. It was a memory of when you and Alexandria were first starting out as friends...

**(3rd person)**

Eridan had gone to Alexandria's after a huge fight with his elder brother Cronus, tears streaking his face. Alexandria ushered him in, comforting as they went to the living room.

"... And really, he w-was tryin' ta help, but I w-was kinda sick of it, Xan! And now-w I don't think I can fix it!" Eridan's tears began to roll faster and harder at the thought.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out. I'm sure that if we just explain to Cronus why you got upset, then everything will be fine." Eridan looked at his friend through the tears, his glasses clutched in his right hand.

"Really?" Eridan's face was filled with hope. Alexandria nodded and Eridan wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Hey." Eridan looked up at the redhead. "Wanna do something to get you feeling even better?" Eridan looked at her in confusion.

"And what would that be?" Alexandria smiled and got up, making sure Eridan stayed on the couch. She walked over to the stereo system and turned it on, flipping to the thirteenth track. Snare drums filled the air, before the staccato flute part started.

"We're going to do some silly workout routines!" Alexandria laughed at the continued confusion. "Come on! Stand up!"

After standing, Eridan followed his friend's lead, completing the silly workout routines and laughing along the way.

**(2nd person)**

You smile at the memory. You continued to workout from then on when you realized that it really did make you feel better. You could hold your own in a fight, but don't. Your smile becomes pained and you shake your head, moving to leave the room.


	2. Games?

Closing the door softly behind you, you walk down the hall and hear the same hushed voices from before. You stand at the corner, debating whether or not you should alert the others of your presence, when a question catches your attention.

"How do you plan on stopping them?"

"I don't know, but I have to. He'll be severely hurt if I don't." You sit there and silently wonder who they are talking about. Gamz? No. He could hold his own in a fight. Tav? Possibly. Kar? Sweet Dolorosa, you hope not!

"I wouldn't let that happen to Eridan. They already put him through enough shit." You are caught off guard by the near-inhumane growl that escapes from the person. You decide now is the time to reveal yourself to the kitchen occupants. Walking back a few feet, you make a great show of walking 'round the corner and halting the previous conversation.

"How long was I out?" You don't look at the other occupants and head straight to the fridge.

"300 years. It is now the year 2315." You grab a Coke from the top shelf of the kitchen appliance as you hear faint giggles. Closing the fridge, you finally look at the other occupants. Alexandria was smiling. That was the first thing you saw. Sliding your gaze to the last occupant, you stare, shocked.

"Uhm. Hi." Karkat. He's right there. In front of you.

"Ah. Hi, Kar." You shift your weight, feeling rather awkward. Things are silent. You smile awkwardly.

"So, uh, yeah. 300 years, huh? V-very long time. W-what'd I miss?" Your natural stutter rears up again. All that training for nothing. Alexandria takes pity on you and stands, directing the attention to her.

"Right! A lot. That's what you missed. For example, crabby-Kat got here just a bit ago!" She went to say more but a growl cuts her off.

"For all that was the Disciple! How many times do we have to have this conversation?! I have told you many times, too many, that I do NOT wish to be called "crabby-Kat". Many times, Xandria! For the love that came from the Dolorosa, please, I beg of you, please stop calling me that." You try to suppress the giggles threatening to make themselves known, at the exasperated/amused expression Karkat wore. Alexandria, in a similar situation, tries to give a salute and you just lose all composure. Alexandria gives up trying and joins in the laughter. "Argh! I can't have a serious conversation with either of you!" But you know he's just as amused as you and Alexandria.

"Sorry!" The redhead gasps out, not really sounding sorry, sending you into a new fit of giggles. Karkat just shakes his head, giving a small smile. You abruptly stop laughing and turn your head, blushing at how Karkat's face seemed to soften. Slowly, Alexandria recovers from the laughing fit upon hearing that she's the only one. She coughs in slight embarrassment.

"Right. Well then. Shall we take this party of three to the entertainment room? I can call over Tavros and Gamzee and we can play a wicked game of pool or something!" Alexandria's enthusiasm was met with silence.

“Pool? Really Xan? Why not Monopoly or Sorry? Ya know, something fun.” Karkat scoffs at your choice of games. “W-what? You got a better choice?”

“Well, if Monopoly or Sorry is your definition of fun, then obviously I’m going to have a better choice.” You quietly clear your throat, reigning in the retort of “You're a better choice”. Alexandria mimics the Albino’s earlier scoff.

“Kitties, please. Put away the claws. You’re both pretty kitties.” And it was at this moment that you began to wonder why you were/are friends with such a sassy person.


	3. Happy Weekend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Meulin is still deaf and Kurloz has his lips stitched, but I likened Meulin's deafness to an extreme version of ruptured eardrums. My brother had ruptured his eardrums and so when sound drops to a certain volume, he can't or has to strain to hear it. So, Meulin has an extreme version of that. Mega-phoned shouts sound like whispers.

**~Brief Description of Undescribed Characters.~**

==> You quickly stop being Eridan for a brief moment and start being the Author!

Right, so as previously mentioned, Karkat has Albinism. His hair is white, skin pale, and has red eyes. Aside from that, he looks relatively the same as his Troll self. (Just as a note, Kankri, Signless[Will be known as Mr. Vantas in this], and the Striders also have Albinism.)

Eridan looks pretty much like his Troll self, but without the usual things that indicate he’s a Troll. Purple streak and all. In this case, Eridan has honey blonde hair with his streak, just to have diversity.

Additional note: Alexandria’s last name is Eralato.

==> You decide you want to move on with the actual plot of the story and start being Eridan again.

**~The entertainment area.~**

You and Kar decided not to argue with Alexandria at that point and leave her in the kitchen. You knew she pouted when you did that, but you know it’ll give her time to call Tavros and his boyfriend, Gamzee. You don’t have a problem with them and they don’t with you, but you don’t talk with them often enough to be considered friends. Alexandria breezes in just as you and your crush settle into some seats that are scattered about.

“Alright! ‘Zee said he and ‘Vros can grab some pizza on their way here. No fish on Eri-berry’s pizza, a veggie delight for yours truly and ‘Vros, a muchie pizza for ‘Zee, and a whatever-anyone-else-is-eating pizza for Karkat! That right?” You stare blankly at your friend. How does she always remember everyone’s order? You can barely remember your own.

“Uh, yeah. How the fuck do you do that?” Ah, thank you Karkat for voicing the question you were thinking.

“Because I’m magic, duh!” You roll your eyes at that. Magic isn’t real and you proceed to tell her that. “It so is real! It’s just unexplainable science!” Your concern for your friend expands greatly.

“Uh-huh. Sure, Xan. Keep tellin’ yourself that.” You hear a quiet laugh, musical like that of softwood wind chimes, and still instantly, holding your breath to hear it better. It’s a beautiful sound, but you snap out of your trance quickly before the shorter male notices. That’d be embarrassing.

“If I knew that you’d be this hilarious together, I’d hung out with you both sooner!” Alexandria pouts at Karkat’s words and crosses her arms.

“You knew we were hilarious! You’re just a big meanie!” You laugh and hold up a hand to pause her words.

“Now, now, Xan. Give Kar the benefit a the doubt. He wouldn’t know because, and I quote, we’re ‘always sneakin’ off to go make out under the bleachers.’” Karkat outright guffaws at your words. You smile in partial jest. “A course, they got it all wrong. We’re, and I further quote, ‘off, gettin’ mixed with Ruf’s gang, The Lost Boys.’”

“The fuck?” Karkat continues to laugh and tries to form a coherent thought. “Who the fuck…? Why is that…? Oh my gog, just why?”

You shrug and sit back, Alexandria moving to sit on the floor, laughing as well. You wait a few beats, letting the laughter die down a little, before you start to speak again. “But the best one is, we sneak out a the cafeteria durin’ lunch to get away from the smell of angsty teen. Absolutely stinks.” Karkat stops laughing so quickly, it has you running over your words in your head, trying to figure out what you said wrong.

“That’s why I never see you during lunch. That puts a lot into-” Whatever Karkat was going to say next, is cut off by the slamming of the front door and a slightly booming voice.

“Alex! Mom and uncle will be gone for the weekend, per usual! I will be over at a friend’s place!” As the voice continued on, you recognise it as Xander, Xan’s twin. Your assessment is proven correct when he shows himself in the doorway. “Our siblings will be at the Vantas residence with the usual riffraff!” Karkat bristles at that, and before either you or Alexandria can do anything, yells at the new person.

“A PART OF THAT SO CALLED ‘RIFFRAFF’ IS MY BROTHER, YOU BULDGESTAIN! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!” You and your friend are silent, mildly impressed with the way the short tempered teen put Xander in his place. Xander looked at the short albino in shock and you can’t help but laugh. His face, so much like Alexandria’s, contorts in surprise and it is the single most stupidest expression you have ever seen grace his face. “And if you tell anyone about my being here, I will find you and deliver you straight to Kurloz. And if you think I’m joking, ask Gamzee just what his older brother does to snitches.”

“He sends them on their way with motherfuckin’ stitches.” A dark voice chimed from behind the other red-haired Eralato, causing him to jump. He whirled around to face the newcomer and you caught a glimpse of Gamzee’s shaggy hair. “I’d ask if that were true, Kurloz, but I know how much you hate Meu-sis voicin’ this kinda shit.”

“Naw. This time I won’t mind.” A feminine voice purred. “It’s totes true. I’ll even help.” Meulin’s voice sends shivers down your spine with how dark her tone got. You can never forget how tough she is, when she speaks like that.

“R-right. I’ll just go then. Good evening.” Xander hightails it out of dodge and clears the view to show that it wasn’t just Gamzee and Tavros, but the entirety of The Lost Boys as well. They all walked in. The Lost Boys consisted of Rufioh Nitram, the leader, Kurloz Makara, Meulin Leijon, Horrus Zahhak, and Damara Megido. You hadn’t seen them in one place before. It’s quite intriguing. Cronus is supposed to be a member, but you know that the elder Vantas brother comes first, so that’s why he wouldn’t be here. You blink at the sight, vision blurring slightly. You never cared what people said, but now, you especially don’t care what people say about these people. They are good people.

They are good people. You suddenly can’t breathe. You bolt from the room, ignoring everyone's calls. Making a beeline for a bathroom and locking the door, you barely hear some clamoring.

“Eri-berry?” You recognize that you're hyperventilating, but are powerless to stop it.

“Purr-idan?!?” What are you doing here? These are good people! What are you doing?

“Eridan!” You vision is turning black around the edges, but the words keep running through your head like a mantra.

Cries for your attention continue as you begin to blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahahah--ha-hack! *coughcough*  
> So, yeah. this is the end of Chapter 3! I expect rage. Lots of rage! Aaaaaaaall th8 rage!  
> (okay, vriska.... okay....)  
> Did I say Light Angst? Whoops.  
> Likely will be a couple days before the next chapter. Hey! I'm not a Mind or Time player. I am, however, a Heart player... Kekekekekek!


	4. Not Long Now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (not so) long awaited chapter 4! Yay! Enjoy the happy while it lasts!

**~Night-night, Eridan.~**

You’re dreaming, again, of Alexandria. This time, it’s of how you met.

**(3rd person)**

Eridan was sitting, sulking, and reading. It turned out that Feferi was just like the rest of them. He no longer cared about people. No one cared. A shadow blocked the light he was using to read, causing him to look up.

“Can I help you?” His tone was clipped; his face, the picture of annoyance. A bright smile greeted him. A shock of red hair falling into the smile with the tilt of their head.

“Hi! My name is Alexandria Eralato! You looked like you could use a friend.” Alexandria held out her left hand, smiling brighter. Moments later, she slowly retracts her hand, confusion marring her face as she gazes at it. Moments more, still, a twisted smirk graces her face. “Eridan Ampora, meet your new nightmare. You will be my friend.”

**(2nd person)**

You jolt awake, sitting up and breathing harshly. She did become a nightmare. You did become her friend. And she became the bestest friend you ever had.

Arms wrap around you and it takes you a moment to realise you’re in Xan’s bed. More specifically, in Xan’s bed, in your pajamas. (Madame Maryam made everyone a set of pajamas, you briefly reflect. She said yours were to represent Hope.) You blush in embarrassment and shame.

“Shhh…. It’s okay, my little Hope. I was the one that took care of you. No one saw,” a melodic voice cooed by your ear. Alexandria, you recognize. You’re sure if you had fins attached to the sides of your face, they’d be fluttering in relief. However, since you don’t, the only relief shown is in the sagging of your body against hers. “Everyone is waiting for the news that you’re awake. Cronus was even called. Brought a whole party of people with them. We all were worried.”

You can’t muster up the energy to panic about that. You’re just really tired. “Really? Everyone was worried?”

“Mhm. We all were worried because we care. Whatever got into your head was wrong. You deserve to be cared for.” You nod an infinitesimal nod, snuggling deeper into her embrace. Your red-haired friend always had the warmest hugs, especially when you are left feeling so cold. “Kankri almost went into a tirade about triggers when he got here, convinced we did something unacceptable. We’ll go tell everyone you’re fine when you’re ready. Not a moment sooner.”

“Heh… Okay,” you agree quietly, staying put. Seconds tick by as you regain the energy lost, Alexandria’s heartbeat a soothing sound in your ear. Eventually, you regain enough energy to face the fray. Better to face Cronus and his mothering now, then to face it later when it’s likely to start a strife. You slowly pull from your friend’s embrace and face her, gazing into her pride-filled eyes. “W-what?”

“I’m so proud of you, Eridan. Even if there are some less than good things, I’m proud.” You start to tear up at your friend’s words. “Don’t let anyone tell you that you aren’t getting better.” You _are_ getting better, aren’t you? You nod and hug your friend. Her body stills for a moment, but soon enough she’s hugging back just as fierce

“I’m ready to face them,” you whisper as you pull from your minutes-long embrace with Xan. She smiles brightly, just as bright as when you first met. You smile back.

“Okie-dokie, then! Let’s go!” She gets up from the bed, helping you, and pulls you to the door. You breathe more freely than you have in a while, convinced everything will be okay.

**~The Entertainment Area.~**

Alexandria wasn’t kidding when she said Cronus had brought over a party of people, or what would seem to be a party of people. The Lost Boys had been joined by the elder Vantas boy, Kankri, Porrim Maryam, and the elder Eralato twins, Alexa and Alex. Everyone looked up in your direction when you entered and you fought the urge to blush. Karkat was out of his seat and had started towards you. You open your mouth to perhaps apologise, but you’re cut off.

“If ya think for one second, about apologisin’, so help me Sufferer, I don’t know what I will do, but I vwill do somethin’!” Cronus makes everyone pause with his words. Unsure of how to respond to that, you close your mouth and smile. Slowly everyone seems to follow suit, some even laughing.

“Cronus… Ha, did you really just say that?” Porrim jests lightly, causing your brother’s cheeks to tinge red. You cross the room, swiftly, to Cronus, very aware of the eyes trained on you. Cronus looks wary at your approach and you don’t blame him; your previous encounters had less than favourable outcomes.

“Cro-fish…” You mutter and invade his space, shocking him with an affectionate embrace. “Thank you… And I’m sorry for the hurt I’v-ve caused you.”

He hugs you back just as tight, once the shock wears off. “T’was vworth it, little bro. I love ya, don’t forget that.” You nod into his chest and whisper your affection back to him, barely take notice of the commotion around you. One exchange in particular, catches your attention however.

“Would you like an emotional, brotherly embrace, Karkat?” You hear a muffled groan, presumably from the aforementioned person. “Is that a no?”

“Just! … Comere, you dolt.” You’re sure if you were to look, you’d see an awkward embrace and Kankri’s smug smirk. Despite his stance on a lot of things, Kankri can be a teasing little shit. No one could tell you otherwise.

“‘Kri-babe, stop teasin’ Krab-Kat.” Cro pulls you along as he maneuvers to the hugging Vantas brothers. With some skill you didn’t know your brother had, you somehow end up hugging Karkat. “Let’s take a page outta Eridan’s book and go get our own pajamas on.”

You both are still in shock, hugging each other, when you realise Karkat’s sweaters are baggy for a different reason than they are comfortable. He’s actually chubby. You just barely resist the urge to squish him.

Everyone else seems to follow that lead and disperse, leaving you and Karkat hugging. You’re sure Xan left to go “Muse” over her heart-printed pajamas. It even has a bowtie! Again, Madame Maryam made them. You don’t know, some days. She’s rather weird and completely motherly. You’re brought out of your thoughts by an inquiring poke.

“So…. Are we just gonna stand here hugging or are you going to let me go so I can go get on my pajamas?” You turn your head and find Karkat looking away, ears tinged red. You let go, clearing your throat in embarrassment and taking a step back. “Ah! Thank you… I’ll just… Yeah.”

Alexandria comes back in time to cross paths with Karkat at the door. He must have mumbled something insulting to her because, not a moment too late, she sticks her tongue out at him. She strode to you and grabbed your arm, dragging you to a couch. Falling onto the cushion, she pulls you with her and immediately starts to cuddle you.

“Uh, Xan… What are you doing?” You fidget to get comfortable, but she just squeezes you tighter.

“Cuddling my frustrations out. He frustrates me so much some days. Plus, this is revenge.” You are befuddled by her words, but don’t question it and just snuggle into her.

Soon, everyone starts to filter back in. Cronus, thank the Disciple for him, stops Kankri from mentioning anything and joins your cuddle pile, encouraging everyone else to do the same as they enter the room. Gamzee lifts Tavros out of his wheelchair and lays him across laps, his head in Gamzee’s. Meulin pulls Kurloz to join the pile, giggling the entire time. Alexa and Alexander take up either side of the pile, curling close, and Rufioh, with Horrus, cuddle in front. Damara and Porrim are one of the last to join, cuddling in you don’t know where. You are beginning to feel sleepy.

When Karkat enters, the last to join, he kind of just stares at the pile and looking like he wants to abscond. You would have laughed, but Xan shushes you before you can even muster up a giggle. You sort of see a hand beckon him closer.

“Krab-Kat! Come join the pile!” You vaguely hear Meulin yell, smushed to the point you can barely hear yourself think. You watch as he warily approaches the pile and gingerly sits at the edge. A hand shoots out and grips Karkat’s arm, shifting and pulling him into the pile. Somehow, everyone shifts so he is right next to you. If you didn’t know better, you’d think they were plotting something. Ha! That’d be the day.

Eventually, the day’s events catch up to you and you fall asleep. What’s even better, is that your dreams stay blissfully terror-free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when things really turn fun... At least, fun for me! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-*hack*-*choke*-*coughcough*  
> Until next time!


	5. Weekend Ends and the Week Begins

The weekend, after that, was just fantastic. You had a blast and no one judged you. After you woke for the day- Saturday- the three Eralato siblings made breakfast and you helped set the table for everyone. Damara had to leave after breakfast, something about Ms. Megido needing her, but that was okay. You all played a weird card game, at Tavros’ suggestion, and had fun with that. Lunch was made by Porrim, Kankri, and Rufioh. After that, though, the Maryam, elder Nitram, and Zahhak had to take their leave.

At your suggestion, most of you played Chess: The RPG. Before choosing your characters, Karkat left for a bathroom break. Everyone quickly chose their character leaving the Knight. When inquired about it, Alexandria answered, adopting a british accent, “Well, someone needs to be the bloody Knight.”

It caused everyone to go into a fit of giggles. Karkat even had a hard time hiding his amusement at that.

Somehow, you and Karkat got roped into gathering the forgotten pizza from the fridge and handing it to everyone. It was weird, but nice. Kurloz and Meulin left after that, leaving you to firmly NOT think about the implications. It somehow became an unspoken decision to sleep in a pile of people, pillows, and blankets again. It was comforting and you were sad Sunday with the knowledge that it won’t happen during the week.

Breakfast was a quiet bowl of cereal and tired yawns. That is, until afterwards, when Tavros remembered that he had some homework he forgot to do. That signalled the departure of the paraplegic and his boyfriend. You were glad Tav had Gamz to “walk him home”, so to speak. You don’t like to think what would happen otherwise.

Movies occupy the rest of the day, mostly at Karkat’s suggestion and Kankri’s dismay, and only paused for food and bathroom breaks. Lunch being sandwhiches, something easy, and dinner, a combined effort on the elder siblings part. Xander returned after dinner, but headed straight to his room. Xan brought her alarm clock from her room and set it within hearing range, but not touch radius. A smart move on her part, seeing as you would be rushing otherwise.

And that brings you to now; Monday morning, the ride to school. You dreaded this moment, hadn’t wanted to bid adieu to the sweet safety the weekend brought. But you had to. Now, you’re feeling more cold than you did the beginning of the week before. You hate it.

“So, Dave has decided he’s going to join us this morning. Exciting isn’t it?” Xan asks sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. “I mean, even his text nearly made me faint from excitement.” You actually did laugh at her disgusted look. She did not like dealing with Dave. Well, she didn’t like when he wasn’t honest with her, not that you could imagine anyone being dishonest with her.

“Really? Please don’t faint while you drive; I actually like living.” She laughs at your jest, her smile causing the corner of her eyes to crinkle. You smile as well. “So, what caused him to decide to bother us? John throw a hissy fit again about the smuppets?”

“Nah, well, maybe. He was closed-lipped about his reasons, so that is a likely story.” She shrugs, her attention never leaving the road. You turn to look out the window and realise that you have almost reached the school. How sneaky of Xan. “Hey, if anyone troubles you, you’ll tell me, right?”

You look back at your friend, frown marring her features, and silently wish for her to smile again. You look away and cringe with the next words that come out of your mouth. “Yeah. A course I’ll tell ya about it.”

“I just… I worry about you. Have so right from the very start.” You hear a quiet sigh, like you weren’t meant to hear it. “I don’t want to see you get hurt. I especially don’t want to be the one to hurt you. I would not be able to live with myself.”

You try to wipe the pain from your face. You hated when Xan would get like this, all motherly with you. It wasn’t her fault, though. You can’t help hiding the tears and pain when she looked at you so earnestly. So honestly. So lovingly. It reminds you of the times you acted less than favourably. The times where you would not reach out, even when you desperately ached to do so. And Xan, with her seemingly infinite understanding, cut you the slack no one else would.

Tears welled up in your eyes, and before you could reach up and scrub your face, arms wrapped around you in a loving embrace. Soft murmurs of reassurances reached your ears, the sound soothing your frayed nerves. If only, just a little. Dimly, you realised that you must have reached the school. But that seemed unimportant.

You had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

**~Later~**

It was a long day, but surprisingly boring. You would have thought that something would’ve caught your attention, but really, you kind of milled around in a daze. Maybe someone tried to antagonize you, but you honestly could not remember. Now you sit in Xan’s magenta painted Honda Passport, trying to remember if you actually learned anything.

“Soooo… Anything happen while we had to go our separate ways after first block?” You looked at your friend in the driver’s seat, a concentrated countenance giving show of him trying to remember. Xan could’ve been smirking at how stumped you were, if you could notice beyond your shoddy memory.

“Maybe? I don’t remember.” You shrug and look at Alexandria. She was smiling and gently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. “What’s for dinner tonight? I think I could handle cooking it.”

Xan just laughed. “Oh, no. You are not cooking. You can help though!” You smile and enjoy the rest of the ride to her place. You hope that the week is just as quick as today went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to get out. I legit was having issues. And not just with this chapter. Give it some time, chapter 6 will be out when things are a little less chaotic.


	6. The Not-So-Described Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Like my older sister. [She's the shortest in the family. (Small children are still growing and therefore don't count.)]  
> That's all. Just saying this is a short chapter.

The week went by with little conflict, but you did notice a few more people hanging around you that normally wouldn’t. You didn’t read much into it, lest you make a big deal out of nothing. You were just glad that they helped deter Vriska and her posse. They had been a little more active throughout the week. Now though, it’s Friday and you’re walking with Alexandria to her Magenta Honda Passport.

“So, I was thinking Chinese for dinner. That sound good to you?” Xan asks as you both reach her vehicle. You go to answer her question when your phone chimes about a couple of texts. You hardly get texts, so this must be an emergency. You hold a finger to signal you need a moment.

**From: Dork Fisher**

**> hey, you need to come home.**

**> dads home and hes knot happy.**

**> saying shit about araneas mom spouting shit about you.**

**To: Dork Fisher**

**< jegus ok**

**< let me tell xan**

**< shes my ride home**

**From: Dork Fisher**

**> vwhy dont you driwve yourself?**

**To: Dork Fisher**

**< last time i did that vvris an her posse fucked up my car**

**< thats wwhy it wwas in the shop last time**

**From: Dork Fisher**

**> oh. vwell then.**

You don’t reply to the last message and turn to Xan with a grim countenance. Her grin drops into a pout. “Xan…”

“Do I have to?” She doesn’t like to take you home when your father is there, if she can help it. You nod and she groans, stomping to the driver’s side and unlocking the 4x4. You slide into the passenger seat and buckle up. “Your dad sucks. I was hoping we could have another fun weekend together.”

“Trust me, I know. I don’t want to, but Cronus needs support since he can’t have Kank over.” You remember the aftermath of the one and only time Kankri was over while your father was home. It was a disaster. Cro then refused to let Kank over while your father was home. Alexandria groans, again, and starts up the car in the direction of your father’s mansion.

It was quiet and you reflect on your home life. When your mother died, your father hired a wonderful nanny that you and Cro affectionately referred to as Seahorse Dad. That came to an end when Fef’s mother paid the police to put all nannies, in the area, behind bars. Police Chief “Redglare” Pyrope wasn’t chief at the time, so Senator “Imperious Condescension” Peixes got away with it.

“Hey, Eri-berry. We’re here. Want me to come up?” Xan’s question pulls you from your thoughts, informing you of your arrival. You look up at the building and shudder. Taking a steadying breath, you shake your head no.

“Thank you, Xan, but I’ll manage.” You try to smile reassuringly at her, but you know it was more of a grimace. She whines and pouts, but unlocks the doors. “It’s only for the weekend. I’ll see you Monday.”

“See you Monday, bright and early.” You unbuckle and open the door, oh so slowly getting out. Turning to close the door, you catch Xan’s sad smile.

“And oh, so squirrelly.” She bites her lip before continuing, “You and Cro start getting bad vibes, you guys get the fuck outta there, okay? You’ll always be welcome with me.”

“We’ll try.” You give a vague impression of a smile. “Care for you, Xan.”

“And I you.” You both wave, and soon the door was shut with you walking up to the front door to meet your maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a less hectic, but I need a bit of time to plan out what happens in depth. So bear with me. This is already veering from my original plans.  
> Please, please, please leave a comment. I know, I usually don't ask for that, but I would really like some input/thoughts/etc.  
> Much love,  
> RulerOfThePandas


End file.
